User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Hey sorry somehow the Red Ribbon Army page was messed up. Soilder5679 21:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What happened to your talk page? Are you mad at me? You seem to be ignoring my messages. Sorry. 21:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think i may have deleted your talk page on accident sorry. Also im working on Red Ribbon Army pages. Soilder5679 21:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. Sorry. I have updated the story, to inform you. It has it's first fight scene. It will be edit more tomorrow. How are you? 21:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So how are you?. Soilder5679 21:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok Supremegogeta. I can help you if you want with edits. 21:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you want finished? 21:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have to go. Can you tell me exactly what needs editing on Raditz's article? 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) A absolutely amazing troll on Dragon Ball WIki. Check this out! The arguement still continues! http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soilder5679/Piccolos_power_for_Cell_Games. I am no longer apart of it because its useless but boy is the troll amazing! Ok then good idea I should get back to my articles. LSSJ4 01:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Im being a pretty good sport about it, after all im sure my brother will make a good administrator. And thank you, it makes me feel like im a backup admin! Yeh dude i left a comment agreeing with you. Im going to bed now ill cya tommarow peace!. Soilder5679 07:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Supreme Gogeta you may not get a reply but, I'm going to begone for 5 days make sure to tell the rest of te admins, Thanks! Also give another admin my job, pic of the day. Hey dude can you delete this?. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Broly_Show!. Soilder5679 17:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi whats up?. King Cold96 20:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Gogeta. How are you recently? Just wondering. I have updated the story greatly since you have last seen it, to let you know. I informed Nimbus.69 and Blalfoon, but they have not replied. Thanks for the help? Do you mind I add the Dragon Ball category onto it? 21:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, I saw that. 21:14, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I have gotten rid of the Dragon Ball category. Sorry If I'm a pain asking all the time to check I just want to be as good as I said it was when I first mentioned it to you. Sorry. 21:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ha! so whats up?. Soilder5679 21:27, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi thanks for the criticism, and I agree, I went a bit over the top, so I edited it. Did you like anything in particular? Can you link me to your fan fics? Also could you delete all my comments except for the ones replying to Heat Dome Attack? Thanks. 21:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry for keeping on asking you what you liked in particular I will ask that when the whole thing is done. Sorry about it, I won't bother you with it anymore. Or other users. 21:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) So my job for the next 5 days is Picture of The Day, Right? June 17 Will you be making any more fan fiction soon Gogeta? 22:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sad. I want to make more after I have finished this one, but the current one is a big project. Are you doing ok? Do you like any DB music? 22:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help. You've got good Admin qualities! You're nice. I have just made the biggest updates to the story, Goku has finally died, but you on't have to check it, it's not very good in my opinion, I am just making this story because people said it sounded cool. Thanks. 22:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I am very critical of my own stuff as well. I am helping you finish articles, like Krillin and Uub. 23:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) SHould I change the picture of the day just for today because Gotek forgot to? 02:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored Hey SG, I'm bored, what you doing? 02:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothing either. Just listning to some hip hop. 02:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't like rock but I love hip hop. 02:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC)